Within vehicle doors, typically a glass panel is vertically operable to be open and closed as desired by the user. The glass panel for these operable windows is coupled with an operating mechanism that vertically translates the glass panel within the vehicle door. The glass panel for the vehicle door is typically adhered to a bracket or adapter that attaches between the operating mechanism and the glass panel.